dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Goburin-hai Saga (AGT)
''Warning: This story contains occasional use of swearing, profanities, and violence. '' The Goburin-hai Saga is the first Saga in Dragon Ball AGT. The Saga mainly introduces new characters such as, Goku Jr., and Vegeta Jr, the leaders of the New Z Fighters. The two young fighters hone their fighting skills together as they face an unknown race of enemies from Planet Válto Prásini. List of Characters To see a List of Characters in The Goburin-hai Saga, please, click here. List of Power Levels To see a List of Power Levels in The Goburin-hai Saga, click here. Complete Dialogue I saw a film, Then, I had an idea, I made the idea come true, On a hot June day, And here I am today. ~Fangirl4545 'Prologue' Vegeta Jr.: Hey dork! Wake up! Goku Jr.: Huh?! Oh, Vegeta, it’s only you! Vegeta Jr.: What were you doing anyways? That didn’t look like sleeping to me. Goku Jr.: I dunno… I guess I was training. Vegeta Jr.: Hmph. Training in your mind doesn’t change the fact that I could beat you in an actual fight— Pan: Goku Jr! Come in, dinner is ready! Oh, Vegeta! I didn’t know you were here, too! Come in and have dinner with us! Vegeta Jr.: I—uh—I rather not. Goku Jr.: Oh come on, Vegeta! Pretty please?! It’ll be fun! Pan: Yeah, come on Vegeta! I’m serving miso soup! Vegeta Jr.: Grr… Alright, fine! Goku Jr.: That was great! Hey Vegeta, Puck told me about a new student joining his class. Have you heard about it? Vegeta Jr.: No, didn’t hear a thing about it. Goku Jr.: I hope we can be good friends with him! He must be scared since he’s in a new school! Let’s be his friend, Vegeta! Vegeta Jr.: Hopefully this new kid has nothing against naïve idiots… Goku Jr.: Huh? What was that Vegeta? I didn’t hear you. Vegeta Jr.: Nothing. 'Mesakio! A Fellow Martial Artist!' Puck: Goku, the new kid I heard about is awesome! He’s into fighting just like you! Goku Jr.: He is? What’s his name, Puck? Puck: Mesakio. Hey Goku, I have an idea! How about after school me, you, and Mesakio hang out at my place for a bit to play some video games. Let’s do it, Goku! Goku Jr.: Uh, I dunno Puck. I have to ask Grandma about it first and see if it’s okay with her. Puck: It’ll be great, Goku! I’m gonna look for Mesakio right now! Goku Jr.: Vegeta… what’s wrong? Vegeta Jr.: D-did you see that new kid, Mesakio?! One of his imbecile friends challenged him to a fight, and Mesakio threw him out of the school and into the sky! Goku Jr.: Wow! That’s so cool, Vegeta! Do you think he can train me to do that?! Vegeta Jr.: Argh! You’re missing the point, nitwit! He shouldn’t be better than me! I bet he can’t even go blond like me! Maybe I should train more. Goku Jr.: Actually, I think I might see him today. Puck invited me and Mesakio to go to his house to play video games. I think I’ll ask him to a fight! Vegeta Jr.: Hold up, don’t go fighting him without me! I want to be the one to beat him! Goku Jr.: Hehehe…. Not if I get him first! Vegeta Jr.: Why you little… Goku Jr.: Sorry Vegeta! I’ll tell you all about Mesakio tomorrow! Puck: You should’ve seen it, Goku! He tossed that guy right out of the freaking school! He’s as strong as you! I was able to convince him to come to my place just to hang out for a bit. He said he can’t sleep over because he has martial arts training—but he wants you to come, Goku! He asked for you! Goku Jr.: That’s awesome! But how does he know me? I never even met him yet. Puck: Who cares! You guys can meet each other at my place tonight. So how does that sound, Goku? You in? Goku Jr.: Well, I have to ask Grandma first… Puck: I’m sure she’ll allow you! Tell her it’ll be good for your training. Oh, this is my stop. I’ll see you tonight, Goku! Goku Jr.: Yeah, I’ll see you soon. Goku Jr.: Grandma! I’m home! What’s for dinner? Pan: Welcome back, Goku! I’m making your favorite cheeseburgers! Goku Jr.: Oh boy, Grandma! I can’t wait to eat them! Gimme four of them! Pan: Four?! How about some for me?! Goku Jr: Aw, don’t worry about that, Grandma. I’m sure there’s plenty for you. Pan: Order up! Goku Jr.: Wow Gramphma! These are delihcious! Pan: I’m glad you enjoyed it, Goku. Anyways, how was school today? Goku Jr.: Oh yeah! About that… you see, Puck is having a friend from school over at his place, and his friend is a martial artist just like me! Can I please go Grandma? So I can train with him?! Pan: Of course you can go! Go teach this kid who’s the boss at martial arts! Oh but Goku—I have just one rule. Goku Jr.: What’s that, Grandma? Pan: Don’t turn into a Super Saiyan when you’re fighting this kid. He’s not as strong as Vegeta so you have to be careful and not hurt the kid, okay? Goku Jr.: Oh, that’s not a problem Grandma! I think I’ll be too excited to think about turning blond! Pan: Good. Now go off and have fun, Goku! Goku Jr.: Got it, Grandma! Lemme just get my Gi first! 'The Mysterious Mesakio Shows His True Motive! Beware, Goku Jr!' Puck: Finally! You made it! Come on, Goku! Let me introduce you to Mesakio! Mesakio, here’s Goku, the kid you wanted to meet. Mesakio: So you’re Goku Jr… I’ve heard so much about you and your great-great-great grandfather. He was a fabulous martial artist way back then. I imagine you’re just as good as him from your fight with that Vegeta kid. I’m Mesakio. Pleased to meet ya! Goku Jr.: Nice to meet you too, Mesakio. Puck: Hey come on, lets loosen up a bit and play some video games, huh? That’s why we’re here in the first place, guys! Mesakio: You guys start it up. I have to use the bathroom really quick. Puck: Sure thing! I’ll start up the game. Come here Goku, take your controller. Unknown Voice: Mesakio, it’s good to hear from you. So have you found our target yet? Mesakio: Yes, Father. I’ve found Goku Jr. Unknown Voice: Good, good. Go now and test his strength to see if he’s genetics are worthy enough to be passed on to our race. Mesakio: Yes, Father. Puck: It’s about time you got out, Mesakio! Come on, the game is— Mesakio: Sorry to cut you off, Puck. Actually, before we play anything, I want to see Goku’s strength. A little sparring match, eh? What do you think Goku? Goku Jr.: A s-sparring match? Alright, but you’re so big and strong… can you go easy on me? Mesakio: Sure thing, pal. Mesakio: I’m ready when you are! Goku: Right! Mesakio: Not bad, kid. You’re cleverer than what I thought. Puck: Hey guys! Can you scale down the fight a bit? If I ruin my parent’s backyard, I’m toast, dude! Goku: Oops! Sorry about that Puck! And thank you Mesakio! My Grandma does teach me a lot about fighting! Puck: Goku! Why are you holding back?! Go turn into that super blonde mode!! Goku Jr. I-I can’t, Puck! I promised…promised Grandma. Puck: Stop Mesakio! You’re gonna kill him!! Mesakio: I’m sorry Puck. I-I don’t know what came over me. This was disappointing. I expected more from the Grandson of the Legendary Super Saiyan God. His genes are of no use to us, but it wouldn’t be bad to bring back some of his genetics to my own people. Vegeta Jr.: I’m giving you one chance to tell me who you are, werido. Mesakio: I’m sorry, kid but… I don’t know what you’re talking about. You should get home now. Your mom must be worried. Mesakio: I see you know how to use ki. And you must’ve sensed my power level a bit earlier. VEGETA JR.: I’m not ignorant. Now if you aren’t going to tell me what I want to hear, I’ll beat it out of you! Mesakio: Have you had enough yet? Goku Jr.: Vegeta, what are you doing here?! Mesakio, why are you leaving? Vegeta Jr.: You nitwit! Didn’t you sense his ki rise up to that… that insane level! Goku Jr.: Sense what? Vegeta Jr.: You mean you can’t sense ki yet?! You can’t be serious! Goku Jr.: Ohh, ki! What’s that again? Hehehe. Trivia *The Goburin-hai Saga was originally called The Training Saga. It was changed and rewritten because of lack of story structure. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sagas Category:Saga Category:DragonBall AGT Category:Fangirl4545